


超龙车（短打后续）

by moonlight123



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 就是车啊





	超龙车（短打后续）

短打后续  
超龙车。（R18）

 

感受到后方的目光。  
郑云龙回头。  
对上张超酸涩不甘的眼神。  
嘴角一扬。

录制散场，阿云嘎被一群小孩子拉走了。  
郑云龙回头看着一直萎靡的张超。莫名觉得好笑。  
张超跟着郑云龙一起走进电梯，郑云龙按了个8，张超没有动，靠在电梯上。张超的房并不在8楼。8楼全是单人间，组里的“老人家”都住8楼。  
叮！8楼到了，郑云龙率先踏出了电梯。  
张超下意识地跟着他出了电梯。

郑云龙回头看着张超。  
“张超？”  
“嗯？”张超看着郑云龙眼里的笑意，有点尴尬。自己就这样被他的笑吸引的无法移开眼睛。这个人，身上散发着光，那么暖，那么让人想要占为己有……

张超的表情在郑云龙看来，就像是一只得不到肉的小狗，可怜巴巴。  
郑云龙嘴角一弯，牵起他的右手，在他食指上亲吻，伸出舌头舔了一圈，然后嘴巴含住他的食指吮吸。末了，松开他的食指，留下一指的唾液，又在他指节处狠狠地咬了一口，烙下一个鲜红的牙印。  
张超感受不到疼，此刻他心跳加速，浑身燥热难耐。

 

“今天不开心吗？”  
“当然。”  
“现在呢？”  
“You are playing with fire.”张超盯着笑意盈盈如同在引诱他的郑云龙。  
“看你玩不玩得起了。”郑云龙笑意更深，眼里充满挑衅。  
“呵。”张超笑了。这个男人不知道的是，多少人都溺死在他微眯着的充满不屑挑衅的眼神里。  
张超拉着他就往他房间去。  
在他屁股上的口袋里摸出他的房卡，顺带掐了一把他的臀部。  
门开了，张超将他摔进房里，紧接着把门关上。扯开领带，开始脱衣服。  
郑云龙给他甩的一个踉跄，摔在铺着薄绒地毯的地上……  
看着张超脱掉衣服后露出的少年美好的肉体，以及在郑云龙亲吻他食指时就已经傲然挺立的充满力量的性器，郑云龙感到兴奋。  
张超直接压上来，吻着他的唇，和他唇枪舌战。  
两人谁也不让谁，拼命地搅动舌头吮吸彼此。  
最后两个人都别开头大口呼吸。  
“张超，你行吗？”  
郑云龙玩味的语气，激怒了张超。  
张超把他的衣服全部脱光。  
架起他的双腿，直接提枪上阵。  
“啊、张超！”郑云龙难受地皱眉大喊。  
张超难堪地卡在那里，进也不是，出也不是。  
郑云龙无奈地叹气，“你们年轻人都不懂前戏吗？”  
张超怒了，但确实不懂。  
“唔……”郑云龙主动搂着张超脖子，轻轻地亲吻舔舐着他的唇。  
张超回吻着他，这次不同于上次的争夺。彼此都很温柔地在挑逗彼此。  
呼吸开始急促，灼热……小腹似火在烧。  
欲火焚身的滋味真不好受。  
被强塞的滋味也不好受。  
郑云龙感受到张超在抚摸他的胸，腰，小腹……  
郑云龙最近胖了一些，小腹圆了一圈儿，肉肉的摸起来手感极好。张超舍不得放手，一直在他小腹处揉捏打转儿，画圈。  
郑云龙给他弄的开始兴奋，下身渐渐地挺立。  
张超握住他的肉棒，上下撸动，顶端渗出些液体，而身下的人开始眯着眼睛含着泪，嗯嗯啊啊地回应。  
感到那紧致的穴口不那么紧绷，而且开始湿润和柔软，张超开始缓慢地挺腰抽动。  
缓慢的抽动，带动着郑云龙的身体摇动，喉间发出了似愉悦似痛苦的声音……  
“啊、嗯~”  
看着身下的人享受的表情，张超忍不住深入，再深入……  
“啊！啊！！”叫声一声比一声大……  
张超越来越兴奋，动作幅度开始更大……  
“唔，嗯！轻点、轻点……”郑云龙声音里带着哀求……呜咽着……  
“我行不行？龙哥？我行吗？”张超坏笑，低头在他耳边说，身下却更用力地顶进深处……  
“呃啊！行！行，啊！嗯……”  
……

郑云龙躺在地毯上，喘着气，心里一阵感叹。  
年轻人精力真好……  
阿云嘎昨晚精力也挺好……

躺了一会儿，他爬了起来，张超小心翼翼地看着他，像是怕他摔倒。  
郑云龙翻了个白眼给自己看。  
郑云龙站起身来，张超直接就看到郑云龙股间流下来一些白浊液体，顺着大腿……  
这个画面极度淫靡，张超年少，根本顶不住……再次挺立……

郑云龙进了浴室，整个浴室都是用磨砂玻璃围成的，而浴室门就是一道推拉玻璃门。

张超推开门走进去，看到郑云龙手艰难地在自己穴口里扣着，有点色情……  
“你……在干嘛？”  
“啧，太年轻，不带套，还射在里面，你说我干嘛？”郑云龙暴躁地清理着自己的后穴……  
“……我来吧。”  
郑云龙收回自己的手，张超蹲下来，仔细地给他清理。手指伸进去，碰到肠壁，郑云龙会发出一些声音，听得张超下身直硬……  
抱住他的腰，张超站起身，把他抵在浴室墙上，直接顶入那被清理的却更似扩张过的蜜穴里……  
“呃啊！张超！”郑云龙一惊，被抵在墙上，后穴被填满……  
“再来一次吧，龙哥……”张超在他耳边低语，像是在哀求……  
郑云龙很疲惫，不过没有拒绝，“不许射在里面。”  
“好！”  
……

两人躺在床上，张超突然想起来一件事，“所以那晚蔡程昱来你这里干嘛？”  
“你说呢？”郑云龙眉眼带笑，恣意得让人想看他哭。  
“……”  
“他跑进来喝光了我所有可乐，败家玩意儿。”  
“……仅此而已？”  
“或者你希望我和他发生点什么吗？”  
“当然不是。”

次日。  
换衣间。  
“啊，龙哥……”李文豹惊讶地看着郑云龙。  
“？”郑云龙疑惑不解。  
“如果被打了，你要说哦。”李文豹看着郑云龙身上青青紫紫。  
“……”全场哗然。郑云龙无话可说。  
“这可不是被打的，这是……被疼的……”张超大步走过来，把郑云龙往怀里一扯，得意地笑着。  
众人一惊。  
豹子：“啊？被疼的？什么意思啊？”  
众人：“别问了，播不了。”

郑云龙面露黑线……眯着眼睛，咬着嘴唇。  
张超，绝对是故意的。  
果不其然，郑云龙抬眼就看到了阿云嘎黑的和锅一样的脸出现在换衣间门口。  
……


End file.
